cheer me up (come on, dance with me)
by the sound of
Summary: beck needs cheering up. tori and andre volunteer for the job. / warning: cracky smut lies within.


**cheer me up (come on, dance with me)**  
**beck/tori/andre**  
**rated m for sexytiems**

This is basically total crack!fic. I make no apologies for that. It is what it is, yo.

/

Tori is blowing Andre from under his desk while he watches a group of girls fuck each other on his laptop when Beck forgets to knock before walking into his best friend's room and witnesses the whole thing. He stands at the door for a moment, completely shell shocked, before Tori notices him and begins choking on Andre's cock (which she had previously been taking with no trouble at all, and Beck is a strange mix of turned on and impressed by the concept, because it's really quite a feat when you consider the proportions and everything.)

"Beck!" she squeals, and Andre's head snaps round to find the boy in question smirking at him with raised eyebrows. Andre's eyes widen and he slams his laptop closed with one hand while the other pulls his boxers up and re-zips his jeans. Tori curses as she hits her head on the underside of Andre's desk as she leaps to her feet and Beck can't help but laugh at how mortified they both are.

"So," he grins, shutting the door fully behind him. "What are we watching?"

Tori glares at him even as her face flushes as red as Cat's hair, and Beck notices just how hot she looks with her hair all tousled and wild around her face, those pretty lips cherry red and swollen from the activities he interrupted. He smirks at her and winks, only tearing his eyes away when Andre pointedly clears his throat.

"Look, Beck, we're kind of in the middle of something – "

"I can see that. Kudos, by the way."

Tori snorts, but there's a smile playing at her lips, and Andre glances at her with dark eyes, the front of his jeans still bulging prominently, and says, "Uh, thanks, but we'd really like to get back to what we were doing, so…"

"Go right ahead," Beck says, making a sweeping gesture with his hand, "I'm not stopping you."

Tori quirks an eyebrow. "Is that a serious statement?"

"What, you're not into voyeurism?"

"Okay, man, here's the thing," Andre announces, standing from his chair and clapping his hands together decisively, "I'm pretty sure Tori's not going to suck me off with you standing 'round being all creepy and perverted and whatnot, and I've been looking forward to this blow job all day, so why don't you go find Jade and get some action of your own instead of trying to hijack mine."

Beck makes a face like maybe he might be sick and Tori groans, her head lolling back on her shoulders before it rolls towards Beck and she exclaims, exasperated, "You guys broke up _again_?"

Beck nods, and Andre's expression softens. "Aw, man. I'm sorry, that really sucks."

"Yeah, well," Beck starts, running his hand through his hair. "Apparently so does Tori."

Andre bursts out laughing even as Tori picks up a stapler from his desk and hurls it at Beck's face.

"Missed me," he taunts, hands braced in front of his body to ward off any other projectiles she might throw his way. "When did this happen, anyway?" he asks, gesturing between the two of them.

Tori shrugs, still embarrassed but unfortunately aware of the fact that Beck isn't leaving anytime soon. "A couple weeks ago. We were watching _Friends with Benefits _and the concept was pretty appealing."

"So you're not dating?"

"No," Andre replies, looking a little put out but smiling nonetheless. "Not yet, anyway," he murmurs.

Tori glances at him curiously before directing her attention towards Beck. "So I'm guessing you want cheering up?"

"Now that's a leading question if ever I've heard one."

"That was NOT a proposition."

"Shame."

Tori can't fight the smile that spreads across her face. "Jealous?"

"Of Andre getting laid on a regular basis without having to put up with all kinds of relationship crap? Never."

"Still putting up with yours and Jade's relationship crap, am I not?"

"Hey, don't mind me. As you were."

Andre scoffs, but Tori considers Beck carefully, an odd look on her face. "You're serious, aren't you."

"What?"

"You'd be perfectly with watching me - " Tori breaks off, blushing hotly as she fumbles for words. "Finishing the job," is what she finally comes up with, and Beck's grin is nothing short of shit eating.

Andre groans, his cock straining against the front of his jeans. "Dang girl, don't tease a guy like that when you ain't gonna follow through."

"Who says I won't?" Andre shoots her a confused look. "What? Beck doesn't mind. He actually seems pretty into it. And I doubt you have any objections, either," she adds, grinning as her eyes flick to his raging boner.

"Wait a second," Andre says, eyebrows in his hairline, "you want us to have sex with Beck in the room? Watching everything we do? And seeing us naked?"

"He did just get broken up with," Tori reasons.

"And this is going to make him feel better?"

"I'm pretty sure it will," Beck says, nodding.

Andre pauses for a moment, and looks between Beck and Tori, clearly deep in thought. Finally, he nods. "Okay. Fine." He turns to Tori and a smirk stretches across his face. "Girl, get over here. I got something for you."

Tori grins, and Beck groans as she sinks to her knees in front of Andre, pulls his boxers past his hips and sucks him into her mouth. Andre hisses. He tangles his hands in her hair and thrusts his hips, and although Tori gags a little her movements never stop. Beck feels himself harden as he imagines Tori's mouth wrapped around his own dick, and it takes all of his self control not to start jerking off right then and there.

Andre is groaning loudly, his hands turning to fists in Tori's hair. "Fuck, baby… that feels so good."

Tori smirks up at Andre from around his cock, and fuck, that's the hottest thing Beck's ever seen, and at this rate he'll come in his pants long before he touches himself. He watches on silently as Tori ceases all movement and just sucks as much of Andre into her mouth as she can manage, which turns out to be a lot more than Beck would have thought possible. Her hands grip his ass and pull him towards her until her glossy lips are stretched around the base of him and his entire length is stuffed deep into her throat. Andre growls with pleasure and Beck has to bite his lip so hard it bleeds to keep from doing the same. But then Tori swallows, her throat muscles contracting around Andre's dick and they both lose it, crying out as Andre begins to fuck straight down Tori's throat until his whole body shudders and he comes in her mouth with a shout. Tori swallows it all down obediently as Andre pants above her, and Beck feels almost dizzy with lust.

"Holy fuck," he says, and they both turn to look at him, faces flushed with arousal. "That… was ridiculously hot."

Andre smirks, still trying to catch his breath. "You're telling me."

Tori laughs, and it's this delicious husky sound because she just had her throat thoroughly fucked by her best friend and Beck can't handle the ache in his dick any longer. Instead of asking, which would be all kinds of awkward he is sure, he just yanks down his pants and begins pumping his hand up and down his length as fast as he can, looking Tori in the eyes as he does. "I didn't know you had it in you," he gasps.

Tori grins at him, her eyes fixed on the frantic movement of his hand. She glances at Andre with a raised eyebrow and he nods, already growing hard again at what she is suggesting. Tori gets to her feet. "Stop jerking off," she commands.

It pains him to do so, but Beck listens to her, because he thinks this is going somewhere good. Tori walks towards him slowly, thumbing open the buttons on her shirt and jean shorts as she does so, and Beck swallows at the sight of the tanned, smooth skin hovering just out of his reach.

When she's close enough, Tori wraps a hand around Beck's cock, tugging lightly, and he growls low in his throat. Andre chuckles from across the room and Beck glances over to find his best friend completely naked. Beck swallows, his lower body tightening with excitement.

"I'm sorry about you and Jade," Tori whispers as she's biting at Beck's ear, guiding his hands into her soaked underwear with the hand that's not jerking him off, and she moans when he finds her clit, circles it roughly, and Andre presses up against her back, cupping her breasts in his hands.

"I'll get over it," Beck says, and does just that.


End file.
